Hellfire
by Adamantia Dasuna
Summary: Robin struggles to recover after the Dust incident, as memories he wants to forget begin to resurface once more. While he has the love and support of those around him, not everything is what it seems. Hints of Robin/Raven. One sided Slade/Robin. Canon divergence, eventual AU. Rated M for many reasons.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I originally posted this under another name, but decided to start fresh on here. It's been a while since I did anything Titans related, but I missed the story. Hopefully, someone is interested. ;)**

**Please note that this story will feature plenty of canon divergence as the story progresses. Also, the order of "Haunted" and "Spellbound" has been switched in order. The next chapter will feature a slightly altered version of Haunted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Far away in a dimension sealed from all others, there is a place where no mortal has ever set foot. The dead are tormented in a world of fire and brimstone, forced to endure punishments beyond our most horrific nightmares. On Earth, it is known as Hell. However, to the various demons, monsters and other creatures born of sin, it is a place of refuge – a place where a select breed are free to live out their twisted desires. There are vast lakes of molten lava that stretch out for miles, bubbling and hissing in a menacing fashion. The air reeks of sulfur, smoke and misery. In place of traditional music, the cries of the damned resound in a horrific melody. Beyond the lakes is a castle made of black, unyielding stone. It stands higher than any mountain, and is guarded by an arm of flame spirits. The only decorative quality are strings of strange, magical runes – all of which glow a blazing red.

Inside this castle, one would find various paintings and statues that display a number of disturbing images; women and men being raped, children eating the flesh of other children and others, sized to massive proportions. There are many dungeons as well, each littered with various bones of of the dead, complete with the vile aroma of decaying flesh. From there, it isn't hard to imagine what the rest of it would look like. One could easily envision numerous, pitiable creatures hanging from the walls, lifelessly staring at the blood-splattered floor beneath them.

Past these cells is a small room in the back, which doesn't match the rest of the decor. It is simple, yet elegant bedroom, done in bold shades of gold, green and red. There are only a few sparse items in the bedroom: a bookshelf filled to the brim with dusty, ancient tomes; a metal staff, carefully hung along the back wall, and a large bed that matches the room. Upon that bed sits a very strange woman, hidden behind a red cloak.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." she murmured softly, as a dark light began to surround her. The red-cloaked woman stayed like that for a time, as an ancient magic began to lift her into the air. Within the confines of her mind, she was given two separate, disjointed visions. In both of them, she instantly recognized someone – a girl with purple hair and a black diamond shape on the middle of her forehead. Why, it was none other than the Child of Prophecy herself – Raven!

The first vision held two people – a child version of the girl, and a mysterious teenager, whose eyes were hidden by a mask. Raven sat upon the ground, looking as though she had just fallen.

**~()~**

_Raven gasped as someone leapt down from above. Fearful and confused, she backed away. Slowly, cautiously, the masked stranger walked toward her. _

"_Raven, it's me, Robin." he said in a gentle tone. "Remember?"_

"_I'm lost." she told him, with that wide-eyed innocence all children seem to have. _

"_I know," he knelt in front of her. "but I found you. You don't need to be afraid anymore." He smiled kindly, reaching out to her with a gloved hand. "I can help you, but you have to let me." After a moment of uncertainty, Raven reluctantly took his hand. _

**~()~**

The second vision was of an older, long-haired Raven. She seemed to be winning against Trigon with a blast of white energy.

"_You may have created me, but you were never my father!"_

_Robin stirred, as did three, unusual teens. Raven walked up to her father, white energy surrounding both of her hands. Trigon turned to face her, red eyes gleaming with hatred and fury. He readied a fighting stance. _

"_YOU INSIGNIFICANT WRETCH!" he roared, only to be blasted back a second time. _

"_Fathers are kind!" she yelled, firing at him again. "Fathers protect you!" Another blast. The demon king stumbled, uttering another cry of pain. "Fathers raise you!" The white energy wrapped around him like a giant python, pulsing with a rage all their own. Robin and his comrades stood behind her, who continued with her long-awaited tirade. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends!" Trigon dropped to his knees, bellowing in agony. _

"_They are my family! This is my home! And you're not welcome here!" As the girl spoke, white energy left the others and went back into her own body. She then levitated upwards, the diamond mark on her forehead glowing. A white, bird-shaped light engulfed Trigon, who roared out of anger, pain and frustration. The world was then bathed in a blinding flash of cleansing, restorative light. All too quickly, Earth was brought back to its former glory – making it seem as if the apocalypse never happened. _

"_Raven, that was..." The green-eyed girl trailed off, eyes wide. _

"_Unbelievable." The half-robot finished, awestruck. _

"_No, it wasn't!" Raven replied, happily embracing Robin. "Somebody believed!" _

_He, in turn, placed a hand upon the back of her neck. "Welcome back, Raven."_

**~()~**

After several moments of frightened silence, the red-clad woman gasped. "Th-this is bad." She whispered to nobody. "Very bad, indeed." Trigon would be furious at the notion of his defeat – especially by his wayward daughter and a powerless, human boy.


	2. Chapter One: Haunted

**Hellfire, Part One: Mending Tattered Wings**

**Chapter One: Haunted**

* * *

**-R- **

It had been nearly four months since Robin last entered the Titans' cool, musky lower basement. In that time, nothing changed – not that he expected it would. The room dark, spacious and held many artifacts of battles and enemies past. There were plenty of weapons, broken remains of doomsday machines, blueprints, spare parts, and other things one could expect to find there. In the middle of the room stacks of evidence boxes lay in separate, neat piles, each one clearly labeled. After minutes of searching, he came across something in particular.

He stared at the box for a moment, transfixed. These were _Slade's_ things. Old pieces of armor, weapons and a bo-staff. What stood out the most was that cracked, half-black, half-orange mask. He took it in his hands, feeling a fresh wave of hatred surge through him. How many countless nights had he pondered the identity of it's wearer? For a moment, his heart stopped. The man had been a psychopath – a monster! There were to many nightmares, too many bad memories associated with it; the man had beaten, blackmailed and abused him, for crying out loud! Perhaps it would be better to just throw it away?

The idea had crossed his mind many times, but was never entertained for very long. For a reason even he couldn't place, a twisted part of him _refused_ to do so.

Instead, he picked up the mask to get a better look at it and accidentally breathed in a copious amount of dust. He coughed violently and glared at the mask. Slade had caused him – and others – so much misery. After all the trials and tribulations, it just didn't seem possible that he was dead. One day, Robin would track the sociopath down and bring him to justice! He was the only one who _could_.

The lights suddenly turned on with a loud _slam!_ Startled, the Boy Wonder quickly looked to the direction it came from.

"He's not coming back, you know." Cyborg spoke with a frown. Was that condemnation in his eye? Pity? Concern? "That's all that's left of him. Nothing but dust."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he gripped the mask tighter. "We can't be sure. He was never captured. Never found."

"It's over, Robin. Slade's gone."

**-Rae- **

Back in the kitchen, Raven and Beast Boy sat across each other at the table, neither one able to sleep. Beast Boy devoured the remains of his veggie pizza, while Raven sipped on a warm cup of herbal tea. They shared an amiable, comfortable silence – or maybe it was just Beast Boy's positive emotions affecting her. Either way, she liked it better than being in her room, alone. Thoughts of Malchior had come to plague her for the hundredth time. Even though a month had passed since that horrible day, the betrayal felt as raw and sharp as ever.

Because of her upbringing, Raven wasn't one to confide in others. It seemed as if there were too many people who would hurt, shun or otherwise take advantage of her. She had learned a long time ago that only she could trust herself, and letting someone inside could only make things worse. In as little as twelve months, the world was going to end anyway. There was no point in deepening her friendships when they were doomed to end so soon.

But was that really the case? In about a year's time, the Teen Titans had gone through many ordeals. The five had rallied together, each for their own personal reasons. Only Starfire's past was known to all, since her escape had been the reason they united in the first place. Since then, the half-demon found herself in the company of those who didn't know her destiny; a rather liberating experience. Over time, their bond grew stronger, and Raven began to realize how important they'd become. The Malchior incident only confirmed it.

That didn't mean there were no hardships, though. In fact, there were several points where their friendship had been sorely tested. A few of them stayed between her and Beast Boy exclusively, though the majority of their issues always involved Robin. During such times, Slade was often the underlying reason. She shook her head, not really wanting to go down that particular train of thought. The man had died some time ago – he was no longer their concern.

"Hey, Raven, I have a joke for ya!" Beast Boy said, grinning mischievously. The empath raised a brow in response. Oh, this ought to be good...

"Okay, I'm listening.

"A husband and wife were trying to set up a new password to their computer. The husband put 'my penis', and the wife fell on the ground laughing, 'cause it said 'Error. Not long enough!" The changeling went into a fit of laughter, much to her annoyance.

Raven groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, she _really_ regretted telling him he was funny. "That was pathetic." She told him, taking a sip of her tea. He pouted.

"But Cyborg thought it was funny!"

"Well, I'm not Cyborg, am I?"

Beast Boy looked as though he were about to say something, but the alarm suddenly went off. They took one look at each other and sighed.

"Why can't the bad guys sleep like everyone else?" he complained. Her sentiments exactly.

**-?-**

Just outside of the city in an undisclosed building, a lone figure watched the battle with Cinderblock unfold. In it's typical, brainless fashion, the concrete giant launched a full-frontal assault on the Titans. As per usual, their fearless leader led them in the counterstrike, matching brute force with brute force.

That evening, Robin heavily favored his bo-staff, attacking with a savage, almost primal anger. When his friends were taken down, the Boy Wonder charged, twirling the staff with a snarl. Cyborg followed in close behind, blasting the giant with his sonic cannon. Robin then went in for the kill, repeatedly bashing Cinderblock's face in – the jump required to get up to such a height was rather impressive, and showcased the remnants of his circus upbringing. Unfortunately, this ended up with him being swatted away like an annoying insect. Cinderblock then focused his efforts on Cyborg, attacking him harder than any of the other members.

Cinderblock jumped into the air and landed on the ground with enough force to fling Robin into the forest. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven stood their ground as the giant let out a mighty roar. Their battle meant nothing to the onlooker, now that Robin had been separated from the group. Speaking of which, where had had the little bird flown off to?

"This had better be worth my time!" A deep voice growled. A red, shapeless form floated beside the onlooker.

"Oh trust me, _sire_. I promise you will be more than satisfied." the onlooker drawled, his smooth voice marred by the faintest hint of venom.

"Slade!"

And the chase was on. Ah, the memories! _The dust is starting to take hold. Perfect. _

"Stop!"

"Too slow, Robin. You always were."

"I _knew_ you'd come back!"

If he had a pair of lips, the onlooker surely would have smiled.

**-R-**

They fought in the trees, as rain poured down upon them. The metal in Slade's mask and suit gleamed in spite of the low lighting. Lightning ripped through the sky, leaving a booming crash of thunder in its wake.

"Already out of breath?" the assassin taunted. "Don't tell me you've gone soft, _Circus brat._"

Robin growled, as wave after wave of hatred surged through him. In that very moment, he longed to put an end to the madman for good – to make him regret _everything_. Justice, vengeance, it was all the same to him.

"Save your energy. You're going to need it. I merely freed Cinderblock to get your attention. Now that I have it..." The mercenary trailed off, an undercurrent of amusement working its way into his tone.

"What are you planning?" The Boy Wonder quickly got out his bo-staff, ready to continue their battle.

"Seismic generators, _Richard. _Three of them. They're placed on fault lines all over the city. In three short hours, they will trigger an earthquake so magnificent that it will break your city in two."

"Not if I break you first!"

He launched another attack, but Slade jumped down before he could strike. Robin followed after him, but to his complete fury, nobody else was there. Angry and determined, he went to retrieve his bo-staff. All too quickly, the others arrived on the scene.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your little nature hike, but where were you?" Beast Boy demanded, pulling his hair out in frustration. "We had to finish Cinderblock off by ourselves- in the rain! And-"he sneezed and transformed in to an elephant. "Great. Now I have a cold."

"Slade! He's back!" Robin snapped, retracting his weapon.

"You sure?" Cyborg inquired, disbelieving. "You've had Slade on the brain lately. Maybe-"

"It was him!" Robin interrupted furiously. "He created a massive earthquake, and we have three hours to stop it!"

Cyborg shook his head, still doubtful. "I don't get it! The dude fell in a pit of lava! Who survives that!?"

"Apparently, Slade." Raven spoke, staring intently at her leader.

"Yeah, he's pretty-" Beast Boy sneezed three more times, transforming into a different animal as he did so. He eventually shifted back and wiped the snot off of his nose. "-slippery." Their lack of concern over the issue irked Robin. Didn't they realize how serious this was? Slade – fucking _Slade_ – had returned once more! With an attempt to destroy the city, no less!

"We'll worry about how Slade survived later! All that matters now is how we stop him! Cyborg, check out the bridge! Raven, take the park! Beast Boy, the pier! Starfire, we're going after Slade!"

**-Rae-**

"Achoo!" Beast Boy sneezed, mid-flight. This had the unfortunate side-effect of turning him into a pig and dropped him on the ground. Luckily, he hadn't been hurt. He sniffled and wiped his nose yet again. A part of her felt bad for him, but she was more bothered by the events that were unfolding. She couldn't find a generator, no Slade-bots or any further assistance from his former lackeys. Could this be a trap placed for Robin? All too quickly, she was reminded of that nightmarish Apprenticeship fiasco.

_Slade promises to unleash something terrible and destructive? Check. _

_Suspicious circumstances? Check. _

_Robin is obsessive and/or angry? Check. _

_Robin goes after Slade? Check._

It was as if they were repeating those events over again. The only thing different was that he had chosen to take Starfire with him – arguably one of the strongest among them. Even so, something was horribly off. Their leader was acting less and less like his usual self. While it wasn't the first time his Slade obsession had led to something dark or questionable, it had never been quite like this. Back in the forest, Raven had sensed a foul, sinister darkness eating away at her friend's grasp on sanity. His emotions felt raw and intense, signaling danger.

Her suspicions were only furthered as they gathered together to discuss what was happening. Nobody had seen a sign of the generators, and Starfire – unlike Robin – hadn't been able to see Slade. And from what the empath could tell, Robin had really upset her. This was not looking good.

Cyborg's expression soured. "Let's find Robin."

Not good at all.

**-R-**

_. _

There it was, the old Haunt.

The building itself wasn't much to look at. Just an old warehouse on the outskirts of Jump City, hidden far away from the public eye. While not particularly flattering, it appeared to be the kind of place teenagers might come for a bit of hard partying. Regardless, the lack of graffiti or rubbish meant that such a thing hadn't come to pass. Not a single soul knew the place existed – except for him and the Titans. With any luck, it would stay that way. The last thing Robin needed was for someone to find a piece of incriminating evidence that linked him to Slade. The people of Jump viewed him as a hero – perfect, infallible and the ultimate good. Shattering that image would only cause more unforeseen problems down the line.

Raven and Cyborg seemed to understand this as well. Apparently, both of them got rid of the security footage from the places he robbed; one of the many thoughts that left him awake at night. By doing so, they kept the public calm and avoided tarnishing the Titans name. Leaving Bruce – and possibly the rest of the JLA – unaware of who'd stolen from Wayne Enterprises was merely a bonus. The last thing he wanted was for Batman to come barging in and demanding answers.

Robin felt a knot of revulsion settle in his gut as he stepped onto the threshold.

So much for never returning.

**~()~**

_Scrape-step. Scrape-step. _

There was something unnerving about the sound of his boots scraping against the cracked, cement floor. The noise itself was far different than the clunky clatter of the steel-toed boots Slade had made him wear. It seemed like such a small, unimportant detail, but something his mind couldn't ignore. Along with that clatter had come a swirling torrent of emotions – shame, regret, rage, hatred, guilt, disgust, and most damningly, _fear_. How many times had Robin walked down the same hallway, knowing that his friends lives were hanging on the whims of a monster?

Once a cold, pristine extension Slade's personality, the main room had since then gone to pot. Piles of giant gears and other assorted metal parts lay in slovenly piles, accumulating rust. As had the walls. High above, cracks of faint moonlight managed to break through the holes in the roof, offering a modicum of visual aid. Since the night vision in his mask seemed to be malfunctioning, it was a small kindness. He walked straight forward, doing a general sweep of the area first. There had to be something here, damn it!

At first, Robin took everything in stride. Rather than brood about the past, he kept his mind clear and focused. At least, until he noticed _it_.

Slade's throne.

"_Yes, Richard, that's it."_

Robin's breath hitched. No...

"_Just like that, keep going. Such a good boy." _

"NO!" Robin's shout reverberated off of the walls, effectively breaking the flashback before it gained momentum. Heart racing, breathing labored, the Boy Wonder staggered backwards, until he hit something cold and hard. He turned around with a start, encountering a panel of mirrors, one of them completely were the same mirrors Slade made him stand in front of during morning inspection. Robin shuddered, remembering the predatory gleam in that lone eye.

A figure suddenly dropped down without a sound. He turned again, and noticed the figure running above him. Robin followed without a second thought, only to be cut off as the figure cut in front of him and seemed to vanish from sight.

"So, here we are again. The old Haunt. Just the two of us." There was a taunt embedded in that emotionless tone.

"Slade, show yourself! Come out and fight!" Robin demanded, turning to where the voice was coming from.

Slade stood upon one of the mountains of rusting metal, waiting patiently. "Relax, Richard. I'm not going anywhere."

"Stop calling me that!" he screamed, quickly making his way up. He was on top in a matter of seconds, only Slade had moved again. Without warning, the gear under him gave way, causing him to run and nearly tumble back down.

"Ah!" he cried out, landing on the ground. There was only a moment to relish the pain, before the gear began to roll toward him. It was all he could do to dodge it.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Slade inquired, allowing Robin a moment to gather himself. "You and I had _quite_ the time back then."

"All I remember is how much I hated you!"

"What _I _remember is that you couldn't defeat me. At least, not all alone."

"We'll see about that." Robin muttered to himself, walking around in the dark. _This is the moment I've been training for, Slade! I'm not going to let you beat me – now now, not ever again! _

He came across a light switch and turned it on, illuminating the area around him. The light bulb shattered a moment later, though, causing him to instinctively flinch away.

"Pity your friends are of no use to you." Slade's voice sounded close this time. _Very close. _

"Why couldn't Starfire see you?"

"I believe you are familiar with cloaking technology?"

"I'm familiar with all your little tricks. That's why you're not going to get away with it." Robin faced Slade once more, and charged with a mighty battle cry. After a brief skirmish in which no one was hit, Slade darted off again. Jumping and moving without an inkling of sound.

"Our time apart may have made you soft, but it's only made me stronger."

Catching sight of him, the chase continued. The two launched themselves at gears use as platforms, though they collapsed each time Robin put his weight on them. At last, they got to the remainder of a broken, dangling platform. Slade made the leap flawlessly, where as Robin barely managed to hold on. With a great difficulty, the teen managed to force himself halfway up.

Slade stood calmly, hand behind his back. "Your friends won't find the generators, and they can't see me. They can't see the truth. Even when it is right in front of them."

Utilizing his years of gymnastics, Robin used the bottom of the platform to launch himself up and behind his opponent. "Then I'll have to take care of you myself! I've stopped you before!"

"Richard, if you've _stopped_ me, why am I still here?"

Irked by the continued use of his name, Robin engaged him once more. It was far from a fair contest, though. Each time Robin made a move, Slade seemed to be one step ahead. Not a single punch or kick landed. Before long, Robin found himself lost in a volley of fists, feet, and pain.

So much pain.

**~()~**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"But must we keep him restrained?"

"He threatened us, Star. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous!? Try totally flipped out coo-coo labonza!"

"We've got to run some tests on him. Figure out what's wrong."

Robin listened to his friends talk as though he were insane, his stomach churning unpleasantly. How could they be wasting time like this? Didn't they realize how much danger they were in? Robin struggled to escape from the bonds in desperation, barely registering the beeping noises from outside. This was his home! His friends, his people, they were here and he needed to save them! He had a brief, but vivid flashback to his parents' deaths. Nobody else would die on him! Not if he could do anything about it!

"Alone again, Robin?" that low, haunting voice inquired. "As long as I'm here, you are never alone." Sure enough, Slade walked in without being detected by the security system. Then again, Slade could do just about anything. Robin knew that all too well. Fruitlessly, the former sidekick continued to struggle. He didn't care if it was a lost battle – he had to try! Batman wouldn't give up in a situation like this, and neither would he!

"Relax, Robin. I promise you won't feel a thing." Slade came closer and closer, wielding a strange, electric scalpel...

**-Rae-**

"Please, you have uncovered the cause of his strange behavior?" Starfire pleaded. Everyone's concern was on the forefront, but Starfire's actively bombarded Raven's empathy, making it difficult to concentrate. Considering the fact that their friend had almost attacked them, it was to be expected. Times like this, Raven wished she too could express her feelings, without fear of her father's influence. Instead, she forced her emotions deep down; there would be plenty of time to deal with them properly later on.

"So far, everything looks normal."

"But he his _not_ normal! Robin would not do these things! He would not threaten his friends, he would not shout at me or –" she placed a hand over her arm again. Perhaps Robin had hurt her? "There is a cause, and you must find it!"

"Star, I'm sure there's a good explanation, okay?" Beast Boy assured in his congested, tired tone. "Maybe Slade really is invisible and we just can't –"

"No!" Cyborg interupted holtly. "He still would have shown up on my radar! I'm tellin' ya, he wasn't –!"

Suddenly, the computer beeped erratically, flashing red. Raven felt the beginnings of dread sinking in. "His heart rate, it's off the charts!"

"Blood pressure, neurokinetics! Most people can't survive this kind of stress!"

The vital signs flat-lined, and they could only assume the worst. They bolted in, only to find that Robin wasn't there. In his place, the medical ward had been

"Wow! And I thought _I _didn't like going to the doctor!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as they surveyed the area.

"But, where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

_Thump! Thump! _

"There!" Cyborg shouted, pointing up to the open air vent. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a humming bird and attempted to fly up, only to hit a metal slab that slid down in front of him. An alarm sounded off, causing the door and windows to be blocked off as well. Raven went to the computer at once, and quickly discovered what had happened.

"Robin activated the quarantine protocol. Nothing can get in, or out."

"We shall see about that!" Starfire unleashed a powerful burst of energy, which only proceeded to bounce around the room, nearly hitting everyone in the process.

"Careful, Star!"

She ignored him and started to pound upon the door. "We must find Robin!"

Cyborg frowned and gently nudged her away. Without so much as a single word, he began to cut through the door by activating the electronic saw in his arm. It would take quite a while though – time that Raven felt they didn't have. At the very least, she needed to calm Robin down, even if it meant the violation of his privacy.

She got into a meditative stance, levitating a few feet off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, drooping from exhaustion.

"Finding Robin." was her simple reply. She took a moment to gather herself, focusing her thoughts upon their wayward leader. "Azarath, Metrion, Ziiiiinthos."

**~()~**

Without the limitations of a physical body, it took her very little time to find Robin. Or his mind, at any rate. The vents led her to the basement, where Robin wondered around, searching.

"Robin, I'm here to help you."

She then found herself staring at the surveillance screen, watching as images of Slade flickered by.

"Raven, what are you – !?" Robin cried, his tone brimming with panic. "You have to get out! Slade, he'll destroy you!" Raven could feel the fear, the panic, the hopelessness in his voice, as these images continued to play. Several showed Robin in his apprentice uniform, being hit and kicked around by the man in question. His cries of agony echoed through the confines of his own mind.

"Robin, your heart, you're in danger. You have to trust me." She continued to travel, being led down a long staircase that led to the basement. More specifically, the opened box with the remainder of Slade's things. "Slade isn't here. He's not in the tower." Then the scene shifted, putting her deep inside a cave. She spotted two shadows against a back-lit wall. One belonged to Robin, holding a hand up as if taking a vow of some kind. Feelings of pride, guilt, shame and resentment came with it.

"No! He''s here! He's real! I've seen him!"

She was led from the cave to the insides of a bright circus tent. Two figures fell from high up, their screams echoing in the background. Whoever they were, Raven they assaulted her with a barrage of emotions – sorrow, shame, misery, guilt and _ fear. _ Fear that the others would die, and there would be nothing he could do. Fear of losing _them. _

Raven pushed onward and everything turned white. "Then let me see through your eyes. Let me in, and I'll show you."

After a moment of hesitation, Robin relented, giving her a sense of vulnerability and trust. He _needed_ her. _Needed_ to be wrong. His soul cried out, begging for release – something that Raven was more than happy to give.

She went to the forefront and slowly looked around. "See, Robin? There's no one here. There never was."

Relief, for an instant, and then...

WHAM!

Without a moment's notice, Raven found herself sprawled on the ground. "Slade!" she bolted up, gasping in startled terror. But how? He shouldn't have been there – nobody had seen him before! Yet there he was, just as menacing as before!

"You saw him!?" Cyborg exclaimed, clearly taken aback.

"I don't know if he's real or not, but he's real to Robin and that's all that matters. The stress on his brain is destroying his body. Robin truly believes that he is fighting Slade, and Slade is winning."

Everyone gaped at her, stunned and horrified. What could they do against an enemy that wasn't even there? One that was pushing their friend to the brink of death?

**-R-**

It was all he could do to crawl away.

The shadow of his hated enemy loomed above him, like a lion ready to pounce. Robin's shaking hand stretched out towards the bottom of the stairs as he desperately tried to escape his abuser. He didn't care about justice or revenge anymore, only surviving. His fiery, youthful spirit had been stomped out, reducing the Boy Wonder to a trembling, broken creature. A creature writhing in miserable agony.

Get away. Stop the pain. It was all that mattered.

Slade's foot swung back, kicking him away from the stairs. He rolled up to his side, moaning at a fresh wave of agony in his chest. Had Slade broken his ribs?

"No, Richard." the overhead lights flickered on and off. "I won't stop. Not now, not ever." He grabbed Robin by the front of his uniform, pulling him close. "I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will not rest." He paused, that lone eye gleaming in a predatory fashion. "And neither will you, my little songbird."

Robin hung like a limp ragdoll in Slade's clutches, his head flung back in defeat. He could hear Slade heavily breathing through his metal mask and feel the sickening warmth of it upon his neck. With a serious effort, he mustered up the strength to lift his head, directly looking at Slade. He wasn't going to die a coward. Their faces were so close together that he could almost feel the mask against his skin.

"M-my friends say that y-you're not real!"

Slade laughed. "Oh, I'm _very_ real." he shoved Robin into the wall. The Boy Wonder registered that his head hit something, but there was already so much pain that it didn't matter. "Could you have gotten all those bruises from someone who wasn't there? You can't even touch me."

Brief, yet vivid memories of various points in his life flashed before his eyes. He thought of his friends, of his makeshift family among the JLA and his childhood in Gotham. He saw his parents, Barbra, Alfred, Bruce, and everyone else who had ever impacted his life. Once again, his mind turned to Batman. What would the Dark Knight do in this situation.

"All these bruises, but you don't have a scratch!"

He went through the memories of the past few hours, looking for clues or hints he missed before. The voices of his friends resounded through his mind, and it took a lot of concentration to focus on them.

"_But Robin, there was no one there!" _

"_There are no generators! There is no Slade!" _

"_I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind..." _

Robin grasped his aching side, struggling to rise to his feet. He propped himself up, using one of the steel support beams to keep him steady. Slade, like his injuries, seemed so very real. And yet, something was missing. If Slade wasn't real, did that mean he was doing this to himself? The madman towered over him, his murderous intent obvious. Robin lifted his head, considering the matter further.

Slade seemed to move with an inhuman speed over the course of their encounters. Not once had Robin gotten a hit in, even when it was clear he should have. The man made too little noise, moved too perfectly, and hadn't taken a single punch. In the first encounter, Slade vanished when lightning briefly lit up the area. In the second, when Starfire lit up the room. Then there were the platforms to consider. Robin weighed significantly less than Slade, yet it was he who had brought several platforms down around him. There was also no sign of Slade's iron fists damaging the wall or floor in their second or third fight – something that should have happened by now. Something definitely wasn't adding up.

"Every dark corner!" Robin gasped, as the proverbial gears of his mind turned. "You're only in my mind – only in the dark! My friends are right! You're not real!" Slade's eye widened, shocked by this revelation.

"I'm real enough to finish you!"

Sade, in a last-ditch effort, attempted one more attack. Robin blindly fumbled in the dark until he found the light switch. Grimacing, he slammed it down as Slade tried to strangle him. Robin's eyes stung at the sudden brightness, as Slade disappeared into thin air. Robin's arm fell limply to the side. Though exhausted, drained and badly injured, at least he managed to stay alive. For now, that was good enough.

"Lights out, Slade."

**~()~**

The steady beeping of the monitor ran throughout the medical ward. Cyborg examined the results a bit longer. They waited with baited breath, hoping beyond hope that their friend would be okay. Robin felt weary. It had taken hours of patching up, but things could have been a lot worse.

"Looks like Slade pulled off one last trick." Cyborg told them, back turned. "His mask contained a chemical regent that infiltrated your central nervous system."

"The dust." Robin whispered, eyes wide. "It made me hear, see and feel Slade, even though he wasn't there."

"The more you fought, the more harm it did to you." Starfire said solemnly.

"And anybody else who got in your way." Raven added in a non-accusatory way. Robin still winced. Now that his head was clear, he remembered the horrible way he treated everyone. It was frightening to think that, thanks to Slade's dust, he nearly lost both his sanity and his life. Cyborg smiled encouragingly.

"The scan says you're all clear now, though."

"Yeah, well, just to be sure..." Robin got up, turned off the light switch, and took a good look around the room. Everyone watched him nervously, waiting for any sign of a relapse. _Don't let him be there anymore. _He prayed inwardly, though he doubted it would reach anyone. _I don't want to worry them again. _ It seemed as though some kind of deity was on his side; there were only four people in the room, and none of them wore Halloween colors. With a heavy sigh, he turned the lights back on, and gazed intently at his friends.

They were incredible people, putting up with a mess like this. The least he owed them was a small explanation for his obsession. That, and he thought it might be nice to confide in them for a change, leaning on them for support.

"I've been fighting Slade for so long, I guess it's just hard to let go. But sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one still looking for him. The only one who can stop him." He wouldn't tell them about his need for revenge, or the more personal things that took place – some things were better left unsaid. They listened to him with wide eyes and sad, concerned faces.

"Robin, you are never alone." Starfire said, her tone soft.

Cyborg stepped closer. "And if Slade ever does return, we'll be ready. We've got things covered here. Why don't you go and get some rest?"

Robin smiled at them. "Sounds like a good idea." As he walked through the sliding door, he vowed to be a better friend. No more obsessions, no more Slade. The man was gone, and as he painfully learned tonight, the time had come to move on. Would he forget his time as apprentice? Probably not. But, as Starfire said, he was never alone. They could deal with everything as a whole. Robin just had to let them in.

**-?- **

Back in the undisclosed building, the soul and the onlooker watched the monitor with interest. Their evening had been quite enjoyable thus far; seeing them struggle to save their leader had been much better than any late-night movie.

"What is it?" Raven asked solemnly.

"The reagent in Slade's mask didn't trigger itself." Cyborg explained grimly. "There was a signal. Somebody triggered it from outside the tower." The last thing they saw before the monitor turned off were the horrified faces of Raven and Starfire. The onlooker laughed. Surprisingly enough, the soul did as well. It was an odd, eerie sort of laugh, one that would frighten a person of weaker constitution.

"So, do I pass your test?" the onlooker asked in a light, conversational tone. He could have been discussing the weather instead of driving a boy to near insanity. After a moment of consideration, the soul spoke.

"You have proven yourself both ruthless and creative in your efforts. So long as you complete the terms of our agreement, I'll grant you the power and resources you'll need." The onlooker stood up and bowed. Without a word, the soul vanished, leaving him behind.

He turned the monitor back on, which showed Robin sleeping peacefully in his bed. A metal, gloved hand reached out to touch the screen. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Why can the watchers see Slade when the others can't? Magic, my friends. That is the answer. Magic, souls and the dead go hand in hand, do they not?  
**


End file.
